Overwatch: The Beginning
by TheGreatSpecter
Summary: The world is filled with good, evil, and something in-between. The United Forces fight the ever growing battle with Null sector. Overwatch continues to fight for peace against the terrorist group Talon. Two brothers of the Shimada Clan struggle with there growing responsibilities of there families criminal empire. These stories will converge in this epic tale of valor.
1. Chapter 1

**OVERWATCH: THE BEGINNING**

 **-1-**

 **New Year's Eve**

* * *

 **Eichenwalde-2077**

The night skies were cloudy with not a single star visible. The moon could barely be seen outside as the only sounds that could be heard were transports flying side by side with each other. Inside one of these was a large man with white hair and full beard to match. He had his eyes closed in focus. One of them had scar across it. He was wearing large armor that resembled medieval knights and had one hand grasped around his weapon. A giant rocket hammer. His is Reinhardt.

"Commander we are approaching the LZ," one of the piolets said to the large man.

He opened his eyes with a smile. He stood up in the large vessel and turned to look at his team. There was a very short man with a bag on his back, a gun at his side, and hammer strapped to his waist. Torbjorn.  
A young woman stood tall fully coated in armor with a helmet tucked under her arm. She had wings on her back with jets underneath them. In her other hand was her favorite weapon, a rocket launcher. Pharah.  
The last member was also a woman but you wouldn't think it at first glance. She was muscular and tall with short pink hair. She didn't wear a lot of protection but she rarely needed it. She had a huge gun posted on her shoulders. Zarya.

"Alright team," Reinhardt began. "We are about to dive headfirst into the thick of things to stay on guard. Null Sector is invading this village and we must push them back."

As they got closer to the village the sound of gun fire and explosions could be heard and the craft they were in began to rumble.

"We are ready to deploy," the piolet said. "We're about to start descending."

The craft got lower and lower and the doors began to open. The team with Reinhardt at the lead stepped closer to the exit.

"I'll lead the charge at the start to give the local soldiers some support. Pharah I need your air support to cover me. Torb I need you to set up those defenses as soon as you can so we can give these men a rest. Zarya you will cover Torb as he gets everything set up," Reinhardt gave his instructions with nods from everyone. "Alright, let's do this," he said putting in his helmet as he jumped out straight into the battlefield with gunfire going everywhere to meet his enemy. The group of A.I terrorist, Null Sector.

"HAMMER DOWN!"

Reinhardt yelled as he brought his hammer down on the ground sending a shockwave that knocked down some enemies and staggering others. He crushed multiple with his hammer as some began to get up. He swung back and forth taking done a dozen at a time. He quickly got the attention of the other machines as they turned his direction. He began to get fire from multiple sides. He lifted his left arm and formed a barrier shaped like a shield that protected him from anything coming from the front.

Sudden explosions rained down from the sky as Pharah fired missile after missile taking out the robot attackers. She kept her distance dodging fire coming from the ground giving Reinhardt the time he need to bring his shield down and fire. With a large swing of his hammer he sends out a wave of fire tearing through the enemies forces.

The local soldiers could see the tide turning and began to press forward opening fire on the invaders. Torbjorn had set up automatic turrets around the area that were picking off enemies one by one. With the help of Zarya and her particle cannon providing barriers and covering fire the soldiers were able to regroup and press forward till Null Sector were in full on retreat.

"HA! You thought it would be that easy to take my home!" Reinhardt yelled. As he looked over the land and people he saved in his home country of Germany. "The Untied Forces will always be here to combat evil!" he yelled celebrating.

"As enthusiastic as ever," Pharah said taking her helmet off.

"Hell of a way to end the year," Torbjorn said.

"I'll say," Zarya replied. "Happy New Year by the way. In case I forget"

"Aye, Happy New Year," he said back.

 **Numbani-2077**

* * *

Inside a large estate a group of well-dressed men and women mingled around a large room. There were food and drinks spread out on tables in every corner. They all had smiles on their faces as they talked each other up filling their egos. The one person standing out was a young man in his mid-twenties that leaned against a wall. He had spiky black hair and wore a jet black suit with a green tie. He was Genji and although he may have orchestrated this little party with his brother he had no desire to be here. He would very much rather be out on the town. This was Numbani! He was hoping to live it up while he was here but the family business kept getting in the way. He was the youngest son but was expected to learn as if he would inherit it all someday. His brother Hanzo was next in line after their father steps down or dies.

"You seem bored brother," a voice said.

Genji turned to see his older brother Hanzo walking up also in a black suit but his tie is blue.

"You know I am," Genji said. "You really don't need me here."

"No, but father insist and it would be wise to not go against his wishes."

"I know."

"Alright then, keep the guest happy while I go take care of business," Hanzo said before he walked away.

Genji went back to blankely starrign at the crowd when someone finally caught his eye. It was a woman in a purple dress with long blonde hair. Her skin was a light brown and she moved gracefully through the crowd. Genji has never seen her before which intrigued but also worried him. Music began to play and a few people began to dance. He made his way through the crowd approaching the woman from behind grabbing her hand. She turned around and he pulled her closer and began to sway back and forth with her.

"I've never seen you at one of these before," Genji said to the woman.

She was still in a little shock that he suddenly grabbed her and started dancing but she went with the flow for now.

"Maybe we just don't run in the same circles," she said.

"That would be the case if everyone here wasn't in my circle," he replied matching her statement. "I put this whole thing together."

"And you know everybody here?" she asked. She was thinking many steps ahead waiting for what response he would give but she has an idea of what he is about to say.

"Everyone except you," Genji said as sly as he could as they stopped dancing. "That's a lovely accent you got there. Spanish speaker I assume."

"You assume correctly," she said. "If you put this party together then you must be one of the Shimada brothers and since you look on the young side I'm guessing you're Genji."

"You guess correctly," he said with a smile. "And what's your name?"

"Na ah, I figured yours out so now you have to guess mine," she said waving a finger.

"Guess I'll have to get to know you," he replied moving closer.

"That sounds like fun but, no time tonight," she said.

"That's not fair," Genji said getting closer.

"Where's the fun in playing fair?" she said poking his nose "Boop."

Genji watched as she walked away as his smile faded. He waved a few guards over to him.

"Yes, young master," one of them said.

"Watch her."

 **Gibraltar-2077**

* * *

On an isolated island an advance facility took up most of the land. Ships were flying in and off the island as works went about their day doing whatever jobs was needed of them. The facility belonged to Overwacth the independent force that sought to inspire good and stop evil where ever they were needed. They have been active for many years but there numbers fell drastically when the global war with Null sector started and many went back to their homes to fight. Inside the facility a meeting was taking place with the highest ranking members.

A man with greying hair sat at the head of the table that held the Overwatch logo on it. He was wearing an all blue uniform with black pants and armor plate around him. He was Jack Morrison one of the council leaders of Overwatch.

With him was Ana Amari who was wearing a similar blue uniform to his wearing the Overwatch symbol with pride. Her white hair was in a single braid that was positioned over her shoulder. She had been with Jack since the beginning of Overwacth many years ago.

Along with the two elder Overwatch members were Angela a youthful looking blonde with her hair blond hair in a ponytail. She was wearing an all-white uniform. Sitting across from her was there gorilla teammate Winston who wore his fitted with his white armor wearing his glasses.

"He's late," Morrison said gruffly.

"Isn't he always," Ana said.

"He'll be here. That's what matter," Angela said calmly.

"Being on time wouldn't hurt," Winston said while typing on his computer. "It's already late."

The door to the room slid open and a man wearing all black walked in with a cowboy hat and poncho. He walked in casually pulling up a chair and laying back in it feet propped up in the table. Ana noticed Morrison's twitch slightly and couldn't help but smile.

"McCree, if you could get to the report please," Ana asked kindly of the cowboy.

"Of course," he said plugging in a drive on the computer and pulling up the files on the screen behind them. "I spent some time looking into this and if my Intel is correct," he began to pull up a picture.

"That's…," Ana began.

"Reaper," Morrison said glaring at the screen. "Where is this?"

"Numbani, one day ago," McCree confirms.

"We've been looking for him for years," Angela said.

"We need to send a team now before he vanishes again," Morrison said getting up.

"I recommend Winston," Ana said quickly. Morrison turned to her quickly with a glare. "You're too close to this and so am I. We need to send someone who can think calmly."

"You're right," he said reluctantly. He looked to Winston who waiting for him to say something. "You feel up to it."

"I can do it," Winston said confidently.

"Alright then, get a plane ready. Take Oxton with you and McCree will provide back up."

"I'll get ready," Winston said getting up from the table and walking out the room.

 **Eichenwalde-2077**

* * *

The soldiers of Eichenwald and the United Forces' were gathered around fires across the camp being thankful for surviving but also morning the soldiers they lost in the last battle. If not for the United Forces lead by Reinhardt then they would have lost key point in the war against Null Sector. Reinhardt was out of his armor now resting his sore muscles. The suit gave the illusion Reinhardt was a big man but he really was built like a mountain. He had battle scars all over his body from the many years of fighting. The rest of his team sat with him also out of their battle suits and taking a much needed rest.

"What a way to end the New Year?" Pharah said rubbing her muscles.

"How is the perimeter?" Reindhardt asks Torbjorn.

"No sign of them…yet," he added knowing the fight wasn't over.

"Relax Rien, enjoy these quiet moments. They won't last long," Zarya said with her thick Russian accent.

"Your Reinhardt," a young man's suddenly said walking up.

"Oh, Brian!" Reinhardt greeted.

"You know who I am?" Brian asked surprised.

"I know all soldiers under my command," he said. "Come sit with us."

"Really?" Brian said taking a seat next to Pharah.

"This your first tour correct?" Rein asked.

"Yeah, enlisted and went through training months back. You were kind of my inspiration."

"Me? Really?" Rein said pointing at himself.

"Him? Really?" Zarya said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean you left Overwatch to come join the United Forces," Brain explained rubbing his burnet hair. "I mean who doesn't want to be a part of Overwatch."

"Her," Torbjorn said pointing at Pharah.

"Why wouldn't you want to join Overwatch?" he asked her shocked.

"My mother just wanted me to join so she could keep an eye on me. She wasn't very happy with me wanting to join the United Forces. Reinhardt asked me to join his team personally and that was more rewarding than being brought in just because of my mother."

"Wait, who's your mother?" Brian asked.

"Ana Amari," Pharah asked.

"Ana Amari? Shrike! She's you mom? Then your Fareeha Amari," Brain concluded geeking out a little bit.

"Geez, you are a fan," Zarya said.

"Have been since I was kid," Brian said. "Me and my brother grew up in an orphanage most of our lives. By the time I turned 18 we struck out on our own. He went off to college and I joined the United Forces. We both dreamed of joining Overwatch as kids."

"Maybe someday you will," Reinhardt said. "I very great organization that does a lot of good."

"Then…if you don't mind me asking…why did you leave," Brian asked.

Everyone turned to Reinhardt who was just staring into the flame in front of them. He stands up looking into the stars.

"Null Sector is a global evil that is attacking major countries all over the world and although Overwatch means well, but they can't be everywhere. With the United Forces I can be in more places doing more good with people who need me," a moment of slices followed before he clapped his hands. "Come firecracker lets go find BEER!"

"I hate when you call me that," Pharah said following Rein.

 **Numbani-2077**

* * *

Genji decided to check in with the guards he sent to watch the woman in the purple dress. He was intrigued by her for sure but knew she wasn't supposed to be here so he didn't want leave he unchecked. He saw the guards standing outside the women's restroom talking.

"What are you two doing?" Genji asked them.

"Waiting for her to come out the rest room?" one of them said.

Genji's eyes narrowed walking into the restroom and opening every stall until he opened one that had a blonde wig and purple dress on the floor. "She's not here! Find her!" Genji ordered. He was going to need to call his brother.

Hanzo stroked his beard going over the new deals the other crime boss were showing him. The war with Null Sector was hurting business in some areas and helping other sides. If this plan his father has goes well maybe they won't have to worry about it anymore. His watch began to glow as he saw Genji was calling him.

He pushed the button. "What is it?"

"We have an infiltrator. Be on the lookout," Genji explained.

Hanzo put his wrist down looking around the room. He reached into his back pocket continuing to examine the room.

"Is there a problem Mister Shimada?" one of the crime bosses asked.

"Hopefully not," he said pulling out a silver capsule tossing it in the air. The device glowed blue emitting a sonar. He looking to the stairs see the figure of a woman appear. "Open fire," Hanzo said pointing to her.

The crime bosses and there men opened fire on her as she took off in a full sprint up the stairs. She was using her invisibility to spy on the crime bosses and record their conversation and plans. She didn't count on the older Shimada having a sonar device. She burst open the door back into the party trying to get out before her invisibility runs out. He turned a corner running into someone. She fell to the ground causing her to lose her disappearance. She looked up and ran into the last person she wanted to. Genji Shimada.

Genji looked up to see the women in the purple dress staring back at him. Obviously she wasn't wearing the dress anymore but some sort of high tech suit to fit her body perfectly. The blonde wig was gone showing off her burnet hair that had purple tips and was shaved on one side.

"How about you tell me that name now," Genji said getting ready for her next more.

"I told you. You have to figure it out," she said quickly reaching behind her and tossing something into the air.

Genji looked up to see what it was before looking back at her to see her teleport to the device she tossed. She grabbed on to the second floor railing and took off as quickly as she could. Genji followed behind climbing up the walls of the room and sprinting close behind her. She was quick but he was faster. He was close behind getting closer and closer as they ran down the fancy hallway. She saw that the hallway was about to end splitting in two. She pulled out her teleporter tossing it to the left as she ran to the right. Genji rushed close behind her seeing her go full throttle out a window. He knew what she as planning. He jumped as well but quickly pulled out a shuriken tossing it at her teleporter all the way down the fall hitting it. The woman tried to teleport but it didn't work. She fell hard onto a building getting the wind knocked out of her. Genji fell not too far away landing like ninja. She got up breathing hard seeing he was about to come at her. Lucky for her the invisibility was ready and she disappeared. Genji leaped hoping to grab her but only tackled air. He looked up back at the window he crashed out of to see his brother standing there. Genji could only shake his head failing to catch the woman.

 **Somewhere over the Ocean-2077**

* * *

A private plane flew across the vast Ocean as a tall man, with strong muscles, and dark skin sat in a chair. He had no hair on his head and had a look of pure determination and focus in his eyes. The plane was heading to Numbani where he had a very simple mission. Well for him it was simple but may be difficult for others. He was wearing an all-white suit calmly looking out the window.

"Phone call for you Mister Ogundimu," the flight attended said.

He takes the phone from her. "Thank you," he said politely putting it to his ear. "Hello."

"Akande," an almost inhuman voice came from the phone.

"I should be arriving in Numbani soon Reaper," Akande said.

"Good," Reaper said. "Lacroix and I are ready to move when you arrive."

"Understood," Akande said. "Oh, and Happy New Year."


	2. Chapter 2

**OVERWATCH: THE BEGINNING**

 **-2-**

 **New Year's Day**

* * *

 **Numbani-2078**

Genji and his brother were in the security room of the building they had rented for the gathering. They were looking at the security footage trying to pin point the intruder. Any time her face was in frame it was just a blur. Genji was the only one who knew what she looked like. Hanzo was able to draw her out but he didn't get a good look at her.

"There's no telling what information she got," Hanzo said turning to Genji.

"What do you want to do?" Genji asked.

"We need to find her. I got men already looking into it. For now we get rest. We have a very important meeting tomorrow."

Hanzo walked out the room leavin Genji alone. He looked back at the monitor screen looking at the blurry face of the woman he danced with and then chased that night. Maybe he should have did something while he had her but there was always something about a woman playing hard to get that got to him. He slips his hands into his pocket and exits the room. Now that he thinks about it…what was the meeting he and his brother had in the morning.

* * *

 **Somewhere over the Ocean-2078**

Lena Oxton also known by her codename Tracer was on the Overwatch private jet heading toward Numbani. With her was Winston who need a whole row for himself and his gear because of his gorilla size. Sitting across from her was McCree who had his hat over his face taking a nap.

She was one of the youngest Overwatch members and has only been on a select few missions that fitted her unique ability of being able to blink through time. She played with her short brown hair while looking out the window. She peeked behind her seat to see what Winston was doing. Most of the time he was on his computer, reading a book, or sleep. McCree was sleep the whole time. Said it was his way of getting his head in the game.

This was her biggest mission yet. She was going after The Reaper himself. She doesn't know the whole story behind him but she knows that Jack and Ana have a grudge against him for killing an old friend of theirs that use to be a part of Overwatch.

He's been making moves all over the globe. Wanted for dozens upon dozens of murders and being affiliated with the terrorist group Talon. No one knows what they want or their agenda. There tactics never line up and they are always going after new targets. Overwatch has been trying to put a stop to them for years.

"Hey big guy," Tracer called to Winston.

"Yes," he answered adjusting his glasses.

"You think we can bring Reaper in?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"That's the idea, but he has been evading us for years. He seems to be always one step ahead. With the info we got from McCree this should finally put a stop to him." Lena looked down obviously a lot going through her mind. "Don't worry. Everything you've learned has been leading up to this. You were born for Overwatch."

"Thanks luv," Lena said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Eichenwalde-2078**

The head soldiers from both Eichenwalde and the United Forces gathered in a meeting room. Reinhardt was at the front of the room while his team sat off to the side waiting for the debriefing to start. They were all getting side glances from the Eichenwalde troops who were staring at them.

"I think we have some fans," Torbjorn whispered to Zarya.

"Alright troops," Reihardt started. "Null Sector is here in Germany and we need to find out how they got in and where they are. Judging by where there forces attacked they could have set up in the Black Forest. Now, how they got there is still a mystery and I want to send a scouting party to investigate there forces."

"Do we really have the man power to be sending troops on scouting missions? We are pretty stretched thin," one of the German troops asked.

"Don't worry my friend. With the advancements Torbjorn made to the fortification here we should be ready for any attack. The party won't be big either. I'm thinking five at most."

"That seems reasonable," another soldier said. "We also have the United Forces troops now so we can be a bit more flexible with our men. We've sent word to other strongholds and cities to be on a lookout for Null Sector activity."

"Good," Reinhardt said. "Let's get this underway. We can't let Null Sector take another country from us."

Everyone got up to exit the room. Reinhardt saw the boy he met the other day, Brian, walking by. He grabbed him by the shoulder alarming him.

"Come with me lad," he said to the young soldier. They began to walk up to Pharah. "I want you to be on the scouting party along with Pharah."

"Me?" Brian said pointing at himself. "This is my first real battle I'm sure you have more people qualified."

"Maybe, but I got a good feeling about you Brian."

"A good feeling?"

"Pharah! I want you to take Brian here with you and the rest of the party to scout the area."

"Are you feeling up to it?" she ask him.

"I'll do my best."

Reinhardt looked over his shoulder to see Zarya lost in thought by herself. Anybody who knew her knows what's going through her mind right now. She is from Russia and that was the first place Null Sector was able to completely take over. Zarya fought them for a long time but at the end there forces were too great. The takeover of Russia is what lead to the formation of the United Forces. The world realized it needed to come together to face the threat. Omnics don't need food, water, or shelter. Not all were bad but Null Sector was. Zarya's dream was to save her home and put an end to the evil group once and for all.

* * *

 **Numbani-2078**

Genji and Hanzo were up early the next morning riding down the streets of Numbani. They sat in the back of the car as there driver focused on the road. Genji stared out the window of the car still thinking about the woman from the gathering. Who was she? What did she want? Who did she work for? He had many questions and no answers. They had agents looking into it but he knew they weren't going to find anything on her. The only thing they could do right now was right. Hanzo had his eyes closed meditating before the meeting they were about to have. Genji still had no idea who they were meeting which he didn't like. They only time Hanzo or their father kept something a secret from him was when they knew he wouldn't like it. Which given their families profession was often.

The car came to a stop behind a building located near a body of water. Hanzo opened his eyes peering out the window. Genji opened the car door looking at the building. It was abandoned for sure, having broken window and missing parts in walls.

"Going to tell me who we are meeting yet brother?" Genji asked.

"You're about to find out. Would there be much point in telling you now."

"You should have told me from the beginning anyway."

"Let's go," Hanzo ordered.

They walked into the building where the walls were similar to the outside. The painting peeling and holes all over. They turned a corner coming into an open room where there was just a single table with a light shining over it stood. The brothers approached and began to wait. Very light footsteps emerged and a woman walked into the light wearing a fancy dress and holding a suitcase. Genji was slightly alarmed by the rest of her appearance. Her skin was light purple and she had dark hair that went down her back. She made Genji uncomfortable instantly.

"Shimada brothers," she greeted. "I'm Amelie Lacroix."

"Nice to finally meet you in person Miss Lacroix. My father says you and your organization has opportunities for the Shimada Clan."

"Yes," she said. "There are big changes coming to the world soon and it's time for alliances to be formed. We here at Talon-

"Talon!?" Genji said wide eyed.

"Yes," she said with a glare. "Does your bother not know what he is doing here?"

Hanzo looked to Genji with a very familiar 'don't mess this up look' so Genji played it off.

"Of course I do," he said. "I would just like to know what is it that is coming that Talon is reaching out to us."

"The war with Null Sector is growing every day and many at Talon are looking to profit from it. However...

"The Shimada Clan has a lot of pull and sway across the world and you don't want any unnecessary conflict with our operations," Hanzo concluded.

"You are the smart one," she said with a devilish smile. "You have access to politicians, relationships with other crime families, and travel routes that can be very useful. If we were to combine our forces it would benefit both of us."

"This would be a partnership. The Shimada Clan would not be absorbed into Talon," Hanzo stated firmly.

"Of course," she responded.

"Show me what you need from us," Hanzo said as she pulled out documents and placed them on the table. Genji just listened vaguely just wondering what his family was thinking getting involved with Talon.

Up above the three people having their conversation was a man completely cloaked in darkness and black. He had a skull mask looking down at them. With a grunt he left the room knowing he would need to be at the airport soon.

* * *

 **Gibraltar-2078**

Jack Morrison sat in his office looking out the window deep in thought. Seemed to be happening a lot more these days. He really wanted to go on the mission to Numbani personally, but Ana was right. It was too personal. He was too close to it. Reaper…they knew very little about him aside from the fact that he is a terrorist and killed a founding Overwatch member. It all started with Jack, Ana, and there friend Gabriel. They were unstoppable together until a mission went wrong and they lost him. This Reaper guy claimed to be the one responsible for it and has killed many Overwatch members. He turned around in his chair looking at the picture on his desk of the three of them at the beach. Those were the good old days. Before Talon, before Null Sector, and before Reaper. The door to his office opened and Ana walked in.

"There about land in Numbani," she informed.

"I'm on the way."

* * *

 **Numbani-2078**

The airport of Numbani was ablaze with people of all walks of life coming in and going from the busy building. One man, very large in stature just got off the plane and stepped into the middle of the crowd. He had a huge case on his back that he gently placed on the ground. The security bot at the station were standing guard and noticed the man right away. There scanners picked him up instantly as the much wanted Talon agent Akande AKA Doomfist. The four legged machines, equipped with a fusion driver gun on one hand entered engagement mode. By the time they got to him he had opened the case and fully equipped his signature weapon. A giant golden gauntlet that took up most of his right arm and attached itself to his back.

"OR14s," Akande said clenching his giant fist. "You'll need more than that to stop me."

"Surrender now or lethal force will be authorized," one of them said.

With a grin he charged at the one in front of him hitting square in the chest sending right into a wall. The crowd began to panic running out of the building as the battle in the airport began. Doomfist launched himself at another OR14 taking its head clean off as he fired his hand cannon from his knuckles at the others. They fired their weapons at him but they were having no effect or he was too quick as he delivered the next devastating punch. He crushed one after the other as the last one fired everything it had at him. Akande used his fist to block the bullets as he closed in fast. When he was close enough he shot up in the air hitting it with a powerful uppercut knocking it into the ceiling. The airport was filled with smoke and debris from the short battle as Doomfist made his way out onto the streets of Numbani.

Unnoticed by Doomfist was Winston, Tracer, and McCree who just witnessed the carnage.

* * *

 **Gibraltar-2078**

Jack slams his fist down on the table looking at the monitoring screen. Doomfist was in Numbani along with Reaper and all he sent was Winston, Traceer, and McCree. All good agents no doubt but Doomfist could take on an army. Ana saw the frustration on Jacks face and wishes she could do something to ease his worry but she knows that won't happen.

"There's no time to send backup," Ana said. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to pull them out, but we can't let him run loose in the city. Damn it! I should have gone!"

"Jack!" Ana screamed. "Give an order."

* * *

 **Numbani-2078**

Winston, McCree and Tracer all looked to each other as the orders came in over the headset. Lena looked the most worried as McCree just scratched his beard.

"You heard the man," McCree said.

"This crazy," Lena exclaimed. "You can't go after Reaper alone."

"We can't afford to lose him either. You two help the local law enforcement with Doomfist. I'll bring Reaper in," McCree walked away. "Dead or alive."

"Big gut?" Tracer said trying to see reason.

"We have to go Tracer," Winston said pulling out his tesla cannon. "Trust in your team."

* * *

Genji walked into his motel with his brother close behind him. He hasn't said anything since the meeting ended with the Talon woman. Genji took his coat off and turned on the TV. Hanzo just watched as his brother sat in a chair.

"Speak your mind brother," Hanzo said.

"What's the point?"

"Your input is important."

"You know," Genji started. "We are a crime family. I've always been able to accept that. We have our hands in smuggling, weapons, and drugs. One thing we have never been brother is terrorist."

"We will not be directly involved with their activities brother."

"We will still have a hand in it indirectly," Genji countered. "They kill innocent people."

"Our family is not blood free," Hanzo said growing agitated. "You, me, and father have done things for this Clan."

"But to people who opposed us. To people who knew the consequences of getting involved in this life. Never a random person walking down the street."

"We will have time to discuss this later. I need to call father," and with that Hanzo walked out the room.

Genji turned the volume on the TV up seeing breaking news of an attack on Numbani. Doomfist was wreaking havoc in the streets. Genji knew like everyone he was a Talon member. This is exactly what Genji can't get behind. He also Overwatch was on the scene. He knew about the gorilla Winston but was not familiar with the girl he was with. She moved fast though.

Genji gritted his teeth as he went under his bed pulling out a silver case. He popped it open and looking back at him was a silver and white suit with a green visor looking back at him. He had it made a long time ago in case of an emergency. It was actually a young girl that lived here in Numbani that made it for him. His father and Hanzo didn't know about it and that was a good thing for what he was about to do. One hell of a way to bring in the new year.


End file.
